U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,990 describes a fuel injection valve in which the valve seat element is arranged in a valve seat support and rests with its one end against a washer spring which is braced against the valve seat support, while its other end rests against a perforated element. The perforated element is mounted rotatably by way of a thread in the valve seat support, so that the valve seat element can be axially displaced in the valve seat support by rotation of the perforated element, thus changing the axial position of the valve seat surface. The linear stroke of the valve closure member can be adjusted by way of the change in the axial position of the valve seat surface. This kind of configuration of the fuel injection valve for adjusting the linear stroke of the valve closure member requires a high level of production complexity, can be configured with sufficient sensitivity only with great effort, and creates additional sealing problems.